Invisible String
by Sauramora
Summary: James finds Scorpius and they share a moment. James/Scorpius. Oneshot


**Title:** Invisible String  
**Pairing:** James II/Scorpius  
**Word count:** 792 words  
**Summary:** James finds Scorpius and they share a moment.  
**Warnings:** FLUFF!  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Invisible String**

James runs out the door, heading toward the lake. The strong wind is pulling at his invisibility cloak, making it near impossible to keep it down around his ankles. James is sure his whole legs are visible by now, but he can't care less at that moment.

He spots the shadow of a figure, standing under the high oak tree, huddled around itself, shivering. James sighs, shaking his head. What is Scorpius _doing_ there at this hour, in this weather?

"Do you have a death wish or are you just naturally stupid?" James shouts, when he is standing a few feet from Scorpius. Scorpius turns around, and his eyes search through the night.

"James?" Scorpius asks, confusion written clearly on his features. James remembers the invisibly cloak and pulls it off, revealing himself.

"How did you know I was here?" Scorpius' voice trembles slightly. James doesn't know if it was due to the cold or his surprise at seeing James here.

"I knew you'd be here," he lies. The Marauder's Map is neatly folded and placed in his back pocket.

Scorpius gives him a level look and doesn't say anything for awhile. The wind blows around them and James shudders as the sharp, cold air penetrates his thick cloak. He wonders how Scorpius could stand there, bearing a blank expression on his face, when he is wearing nothing but a thin shirt and trousers. Then he notices the lifted, tense shoulders and the blue lips. He steps closer to him, wanting to drape his own cloak across Scorpius' shoulders and to pull him into an embrace. He doesn't, though. There's something in Scorpius' eyes that stops him, a hardness he's never seen there before.

"Why are you here?" Scorpius says after a while, and James doesn't know what to say. He hates it sometimes, this feeling of total cluelessness, of not knowing what to expect or how to act.

"To see you," James answers eventually. He doesn't know where the words come from – he'd always regarded love as pathetic, and the need to stay with the one even more so, but now, as he feels those feelings in his own chest, in his own _bones_, he knows these words have never been truer. He can feel his pulse against his throat, and he stops breathing for a moment, his chest too full to accept air.

The wind has settled down, leaving a deafening silence behind. Scorpius exhales, the sound sharp in James' ears. Scorpius looks at him; his eyes are honest for the first time this evening. James sees confusion and hope and something he can't quite understand, but he wants to – oh, how he wants to.

James steps even closer, until their chests are almost touching. He feels daring suddenly as he leans in, gently touching Scorpius' nose with his and running the tip across Scorpius cheek. Scorpius sighs, sounding nervous, and his grey eyes flicker between his James', searching for something. James doesn't know if he ever finds it, because he closes his eyes and finally presses his lips against Scorpius' mouth. His lips are cold and James draws back, remembering Scorpius' underdressed state. Scorpius looks questioningly at him. His eyes are a bit glazed, James notices proudly. James smiles softly at him before wrapping his invisibility cloak around Scorpius' shoulders. Scorpius looks like a curious child, as he watches his body disappear from view and James chuckles at Scorpius' expression. He pulls him closer, his arms around Scorpius' waist, feeling breathless again as Scorpius, his scent, the feel of him and the expression on his face consumes all James' senses. He fits so perfectly in James' arms – _we're born for this_, James thinks, and doesn't even care that it sounds so very mushy; it's true, after all.

They stand there for a while, looking into each other's eyes, and James feels content with that. He doesn't want to rush – every second is precious. Their lips meet again, as if an invisible string is pulling them towards each other, and James can't be sure anymore if it hasn't been there all along. Scorpius tastes sweet, like tea or camomile. His lips are cold still, and James runs his tongue across them wanting to share some of his own warmth.

James gasps as something heavy hits his head. He draws back from Scorpius, bringing his hand to the top his head.

"It's raining," Scorpius breathes, looking up at the sky, smiling.

"Let's go inside," James says. He grabs the invisibility cloak from Scorpius' shoulders and pulls it over their heads. "Quickly!"

Scorpius laughs and together they run back towards the castle. Every once in a while they would stop to share a kiss, not really minding the rain all that much.

_fin._


End file.
